Panther King
The Panther King was the central antagonist in Conker's Bad Fur Day as well as a major part of the plot in the sequel campaign of Conker: Live & Reloaded. Role in Bad Fur Day The Panther King is overly addicted to drinking milk and has a milk table set up right next to his throne. However, on this table one leg is missing and the Panther King's Professor, Professor von Kripplespac, concludes that a "red squirrel" will make a great leg. Later he has mafia leader Don Weaso kidnap Conker's girlfriend Berri and set her up for a robbery at the Feral Reserve Bank. When Conker later meets up with Weaso he helps Berri out with the robbery it just turns out to be a trap by the Panther King so he could get close enough to Conker. Professor von Kripplespac however, reveals that he is against the Panther King and kills him by releasing a xenomorph from his stomach. However, when the air lock activates his remains get sucked into space along with the alive Professor von Kripplesac, presumably dead Don Weaso, and the remains of Berri. At the end of the game after defeating Heinrich, Conker takes his position as king. Future war After his death, the Panther King eventually became frozen in carbonite and landed on a Lava planet. Two hundred years later the Squirrel High Command and Tediz tried to find him, believing that he was a weapon called The thing. The Tediz then found him and brought him to their home world, Doon. They tried to bring him back to life so he could destroy the SHC (and would probably be exterminated later due to Von Kripplespac's hatred for him), however, we don't know what canonically won the fight although their are some the theories as to how it ended. Personality The Panther King is known for his temper, as shown when he has a tantrum in the beginning of Conker's Bad Fur Day when he find out one of the table's legs is broken. Not only that, but he is also very ruthless, as he stops at nothing until he gets what he wants. He also has a sort of one track mind, as much of what he thinks about usually consists of milk and fixing his table. Even when he is revived by the Tediz in one of the campaign endings in Live & Reloaded, he still think about milk. He is one of the more sadistic characters in CBFD/C:L&R as well, as he shows much joy in the idea of seeing Berri murdered by Don Weaso before the final boss fight with Heinrich, and when she is murdered, he shows no emotion and just stares at her getting shot. This could perhaps signify that he is a psychopath, which wouldn't be an unfair description of him, given how poorly he controls his "emotions" and his sadistic nature. Trivia *The Panther King is similar to that of Bowser from the Super Mario series and King K. Rool from the Donkey Kong series, in that all of them are the kings of their respective kin and are an oversized anthropomorphical version of their species. Also, like Bowser, the Panther King's most common soldiers are a different species/creature than himself (Panther King's weasels and Bowser's Goombas respectively). *He can also be compared to King Dedede from the kirby series. Category:Villains Category:Heist Category:Royalty Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:panther Category:cat Category:Conker: Live & Reloaded Category:Conker's Bad Fur Day